Des survivants dans un bout de papier
by JuStarTine
Summary: Une journée ordinaire chez Alex et Mathieu... C'est étrange, Alex a beau appeler ce dernier, il ne répond pas. C'est sûr, il a filé avec sa bouteille de whisky ! Contre toute attente, il retrouve son coloc' en larmes dans son bureau pour une raison qu'il croit stupide... mais pas à ce point. Et c'est pire si ça vire au grand n'importe quoi. [OS SLG Shot #3][pas de yaoi/lemon]


Bonjour, bonjour ! Cette fois-ci, je change un peu le thème et les personnages mais je reste dans du SLG parce que j'adore ça.

Cet OS est inspiré de l'intro du **SLG shot #3**. Il est possible de le lire sans l'avoir vue car j'ai beaucoup inventé donc vous ne perdriez pas grand chose.

Je n'assume pas tout dans cet OS parce qu'il traite (juste un peu mais quand même) d'un sujet qui ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes et que je trouve un peu déplacé venant de ma part (mais... c'est pour le travail). Non, non : **aucun lemon ou autre, je rated juste T par précaution mais c'est mineur. :-)**

Comprenez, j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai visionné cette intro. Pas que j'étais émue mais partagée entre le rire et la gêne. XD C'est débile mais l'idée m'est venue comme ça, j'ai voulu écrire un OS dessus, histoire de me marrer un bon coup. Ce que j'ai fait, donc je trouve ça dommage de ne pas le partager.

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction mettant en scène Alex alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclameur :** **Je ne fais qu'utiliser (ou m'inspirer de) l'image que Mathieu et Alex donnent d'eux dans leurs vidéos (et sur certaines photos qu'ils ont posté sur les réseaux sociaux... ^^' ) et ne cherche pas à entrer dans leur intimité.** S'ils venaient à être dérangés par cette fanfic, j'en modifierais certains passages ou la supprimerais si nécessité il y a.

L'idée de l'intro est la leur. Je n'ai fait que broder autour. _Ce récit a été écrit avec humour et est à prendre au 2nd degré._

(Et c'est un record car il s'agit pour l'instant de l'une de mes intros les plus longues et de mon OS le plus court... C'est le monde à l'envers !)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Des survivants dans un bout de papier**

.

 _Par une journée ordinaire chez Alex et Mathieu..._

\- Mec, ne me dis pas que tu as pris _aussi_ la dernière bouteille de Jack !

Sans blague ! Mathieu est devenu tellement accro à l'alcool qu'il se met à vider les bouteilles du placard en catimini sans même partager avec lui.

Pas de réponse.

\- Eh ! réitère Alex en faisant porter sa voix dans tout l'appartement. Je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui as dévalisé le frigo de tous les sodas. J'ose espérer que tu m'as laissé un peu de whisky...

Comme à son habitude, il s'attend à ce que la voix étouffée de son colocataire à travers la cloison lui réponde par une vanne vainement justificative du genre « Désolé, j'avais soif ! » ou « Ah bon ? C'était la dernière ? » ou encore « Je voulais partager mais j'ai bu trop vite. »

Mais au lieu de cela, c'est une rare nappe de silence qui se propage jusque dans la cuisine, si ce n'est le tic-tac, soudain plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire, émis par l'horloge murale de la pièce. Celui qu'il cherche serait-il sorti faire les courses ? A bien y penser, Alex ne l'a pas revu depuis le repas de midi.

\- Mathieu ?

Étonné, il sort de la cuisine. Dans la salle de séjour, il ne trouve que Wifi et Totem, somnolents sur leur arbre à chat. A son arrivée, deux paires d'yeux félines endormies se posent sur lui, l'air de dire : « Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, celui-là ? » Comme par réflexe, Alex s'approche de son chouchou aux poils gris et lui lance un « Coucou ! » aigu, presque abruti, avant de lui déposer un poutou entre les oreilles. En réponse à toute cette affection, le félin baille, s'étire et se rendort. En français, on traduirait cela par : « Oui, oui, merci. Ça ne te dérangerait pas de partir maintenant ? »

Après ce vent monumental qu'il n'a même pas relevé – comme quoi les chats sont des pros de la manipulation, Alex se dirige vers le bureau. S'il y a une pièce où il est sûr de trouver Mathieu presque chaque fois, c'est bien celle-ci. En arpentant le couloir qui y mène, il sait qu'il a fait une bonne pioche lorsqu'il perçoit un faible murmure lui parvenant par la porte ouverte. Peut-être l'autre vidéaste est-il en train de se torturer au montage d'un nouvel épisode ?

« Je ne mérite pas votre amour. » croit-il soudain discerner alors qu'il est à trois pas d'entrer.

C'est donc sans étonnement (ou presque) qu'il découvre son ami, assis dans son fauteuil, la mine étrangement atterrée et les yeux rivés sur les creux de ses mains – et non sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Yo ! fait Alex en s'appuyant sur le mur devant la porte, les deux pouces plongés dans les poches de son jean.

Rapide analyse de la situation. L'écran de l'ordinateur affiche la photo d'un homme musclé et séduisant posant avec sensualité. Sans grande surprise, la table de travail croule sous des canettes et bouteilles en plastique contenant autrefois boissons gazeuses et autres multi fruits, un paquets de chips entamé, une tasse de café et, dissimulée derrière tous ces amas, la fameuse bouteille de Jack, vide ou pas encore, le mystère demeure. Enfin, au milieu de la pièce, Mathieu, profondément ému ou en pleine réflexion, regarde dans ses mains avec un air de chien battu.

Cela fait la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'Alex le trouve dans cet état-là, et il a fondé sa petite idée. Rien que pour sonder la situation – et même s'il connaît déjà la réponse, il demande avec un semblant de perplexité :

\- Ça va mec ?

Comme attendu, la réponse fuse aussitôt :

\- Non. Ça va pas, sanglote Mathieu en levant des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

La situation est tellement cocasse que le plus grand a presque envie d'éclater de rire. Quelle raison son ami va-t-il lui avancer cette fois-ci ?

\- T'as encore reçu des commentaires comme quoi ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle est merdique, c'est ça ? tente-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne parvient pas à réprimer.

\- Non ! s'écrie l'autre en ponctuant ce mot d'un mouvement de tête qui laisse deviner de la gravité de la situation.

\- Tu fais un complexe d'infériorité parce que tu ne te trouves pas assez musclé ? Non ! Je sais : tu viens de lire un yaoi désastreux traitant une relation ambigüe entre nous.

\- Non ! répète Mathieu plus énergiquement en sanglotant de plus belle. Je viens de me masturber, putain ! Ils vont tous mourir maintenant !

Et il exhibe enfin l'objet de son attention qu'il avait dans les mains. Comme s'il s'agit d'un petit animal fragile, il le manipule entre ses doigts avec délicatesse et le regarde avec presque... de la tendresse ? En somme, toute l'attitude qu'il est courant d'adopter avec une boulette de papier toilette.

\- Regarde-les essayer de survivre, de se débattre dans ce petit bout de papier ! continue-t-il avec un désespoir infini et une immense part de culpabilité.

OK, la bouteille de whisky est vide. A cette déduction, le visage d'Alex se fige en une moue mi-blasée mi-irritée. Il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire, à part rester là et observer sans agir. En réalité, il vient d'avoir un véritable bug de cerveau.

Quand il voit son ami, au comble de la folie, mettre la boulette dans sa bouche et la mâcher en geignant de plus belle, il ne bouge pas.

Quand il le voit tomber à genoux en implorant le Seigneur telle un pauvre bête hurlant à la mort, il ne bouge pas.

Quand il le voit se relever soudain pour se précipiter d'ouvrir la fenêtre et se mettre debout sur le rebord, il ne bouge p... En fait si, là il réagit.

\- Arrête, Mathieu ! Tu es complètement cinglé ! s'exclame-t-il en le retenant vigoureusement par un bras.

\- Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur !

Alors qu'il se retrouve penché dans le vide, de grosses larmes inondent ses joues et s'écrasent sur le trottoir, quatre étages plus bas.

\- Mais non ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! tente de le convaincre Alex.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! hoquette Mathieu en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment fais-tu... p-pour supporter de commettre un m-meurtre aussi... ignoble chaque... jour ?!

\- Euh... « Chaque jour » c'est un peu abu...

\- Je suis un monstre ! geint l'autre en lorgnant la rue en contrebas.

\- T'es fou ! Ne saute pas !

Incrédule, le concerné se retourne vers lui en écarquillant les yeux et ses larmes se tarissent un instant.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas sauter. Je prends juste un peu l'air.

\- Hein ? Menteur ! Tu te fiches de mo...

\- Non monsieur ! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça ! implore une voix d'homme sous leur fenêtre.

Bouche bée, les deux compagnons jettent ensemble un œil dans le vide. Un petit groupe de personnes affolé s'est déjà ameuté sur le trottoir. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur le suicidaire. Certains ont les mains plaquées sur leur bouche, d'autres un téléphone collé à l'oreille ou brandi devant eux et quelques uns tentent de garder leur calme. Des flashs lumineux s'allument de partout. Sur la route derrière eux, la circulation s'en retrouve perturbée.

\- Vous êtes si jeune ! Vous avez encore tellement de choses à vivre ! renchérit une quinquagénaire en serrant fort les mains comme pour prier.

\- On peut vous aider ! Quel que soit la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, on peut trouver une solution !

L'attroupement se fait plus dense. Des exclamations de surprise et de panique retentissent.

\- Je suis impardonnable ! s'époumone Mathieu qui serait déjà passé par-dessus bord si son ami à l'intérieur n'avait pas continué à lui agripper le bras.

\- Mathieu ! Arrête tes salades ! Rentre maintenant ! siffle ce dernier.

\- Que quelqu'un l'aide ! Il va sauter ! s'alerte une autre personne dans la foule.

\- Non monsieur ! Refusez de partir !

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! hurle le concerné d'une voix tremblante. J'ai tué _mes enfants !_

 _Oh la triple andouille !_ peste Alex pour lui même en plaquant sa main sur son front – celle qui est libre hein ? Pas l'autre, ce serait débile.

S'ensuit un lourd silence de stupéfaction qui s'abat sur le groupe en contrebas. Le malaise est palpable. Puis, une rumeur, d'abord sourde puis de plus en plus alarmée, monte parmi les témoins. Des cris étouffés se font entendre.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! J'appelle la police !

Une demi-heure après que le fautif soit descendu de son perchoir, il faut encore expliquer aux policiers tout en restant digne que oui, les enfants vont bien et qu'en fait il n'y en a jamais eu, que non, l'accusé n'a pas dissimulé de cadavres dans du papier toilette avant de se livrer à de l'anthropophagie, non, il n'était pas sobre lorsqu'il a joué la tragédie à la fenêtre de son appartement et que non, il serait déplacé de le mettre en garde-à-vue pour un tel homicide.


End file.
